In many electronic applications, electrical resonators are used. For example, in many wireless communications devices, radio frequency (rf) and microwave frequency resonators are used as filters to improve reception and transmission of signals. Filters typically include inductors and capacitors, and more recently resonators.
As will be appreciated, it is desirable to reduce the size of components of electronic devices. Many known filter technologies present a barrier to overall system miniaturization. With the need to reduce component size, a class of resonators based on the piezoelectric effect has emerged. In piezoelectric-based resonators, acoustic resonant modes are generated in the piezoelectric material. These acoustic waves are converted into electrical waves for use in electrical applications.
One type of piezoelectric resonator is a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator. Typically, there are two types of BAW resonators: a Film Bulk Acoustic Resonator (FBAR) and a solidly mounted bulk acoustic resonator (SMR). Both the FBAR and the SMR comprise acoustic stacks that are disposed over a reflective element. The reflective element of an FBAR is a cavity, normally in a substrate over which the acoustic stack is mounted. The reflective element of an SMR is a Bragg reflector comprising alternating layers of high acoustic impedance and low acoustic impedance layers.
BAW resonators have the advantage of small size and lends itself to Integrated Circuit (IC) manufacturing tools and techniques. The FBAR includes an acoustic stack comprising, inter alia, a layer of piezoelectric material disposed between two electrodes. Acoustic waves achieve resonance across the acoustic stack, with the resonant frequency of the waves being determined by the materials in the acoustic stack.
Desirably, the BAW resonator excites only thickness-extensional (TE) modes, which are longitudinal mechanical waves having propagation (k) vectors in the direction of propagation. The TE modes desirably travel in the direction of the thickness (e.g., z-direction) of the piezoelectric layer.
Unfortunately, in addition to the desired TE modes there are lateral modes, known as Rayleigh-Lamb modes, generated in the acoustic stack as well. The Rayleigh-Lamb modes are mechanical waves having k-vectors that are perpendicular to the direction of TE modes, the desired modes of operation. These lateral modes travel in the areal dimensions (x, y directions of the present example) of the piezoelectric material. Among other adverse effects, lateral modes deleteriously impact the quality (Q) factor of an FBAR device. In particular, the energy of Rayleigh-Lamb modes is lost at the interfaces of the FBAR device. As will be appreciated, this loss of energy to spurious modes is a loss in energy of desired longitudinal modes, and ultimately a degradation of the Q-factor.
Generally, a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator has a layer of piezoelectric material between two conductive plates (electrodes), which may be formed on a thin membrane. The piezoelectric material may be a thin film of various materials, such as aluminum nitride (AlN), zinc oxide (ZnO), or lead zirconate titanate (PZT), for example. Thin films made of AlN are advantageous since they generally maintain piezoelectric properties at high temperature (e.g., above 400° C.). However, AlN has a lower piezoelectric coefficient d33 than both ZnO and PZT, for example.
An AlN thin film may be deposited with various specific crystal orientations, including a wurtzite (0001) B4 structure, which consists of a hexagonal crystal structure with alternating layers of aluminum (Al) and nitrogen (N), and a zincblende structure, which consists of a symmetric structure of Al and N atoms, for example. Due to the nature of the Al—N bonding in the wurtzite structure, electric field polarization is present in the AlN crystal, resulting in the piezoelectric properties of the AlN thin film. To exploit this polarization and the corresponding piezoelectric effect, one must synthesize the AlN with a specific crystal orientation. Generally, a higher piezoelectric coupling coefficient (d33) is desirable, since the higher the piezoelectric coefficient d33, the less material is required to provide the same piezoelectric effect.